


Different Light

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Budding Love, Chakotay's POV, Developing Relationship, Episode: s07 e21 Natural Law, F/M, Feelings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: In the aftermath of being stranded with the Ventu, Chakotay realizes there may be more to Seven than he thought.





	Different Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/gifts).



> This is for BlackVelvet for embarking on this mission with me. For two dedicated J/Cers, this was quite the adventure and I am so happy you were at my side.
> 
> I also apologize to klugtiger, who jeopardized her sanity to help with this. You're the best. ;)

 

When I retire to my quarters at the end of the shift, I find myself too restless to settle down for the night. Both holodecks are occupied and the busy evening in the mess hall has no appeal to me either. I start on my report about the time with the Ventu, going over the data of our shuttle crash, but I can’t seem to focus. When I think about the past few days spent with these fascinating people, it is the memory of Seven that remains the most vivid.

I never thought I would find spending time with her enjoyable. Over the past four years we have worked together on numerous occasions, but mostly we have found ourselves on opposite sides of arguments. Her line of thinking is often difficult for me to follow, her need for efficiency and order a vast difference to how I want to see and experience the universe. But with the Ventu something changed, and suddenly this strange woman finds her way into my thoughts more frequently and in altogether different ways.

I recall her strong hand at my side, helping me, caring for me, her administrations gentle and considerate. I remember the worry on her features when the girl was injured and her conflicted concerns about their future when we spoke to Kathryn.

I think of her face illuminated by the fire, lose tendrils of hair framing her smudged features.

Before I can question my motivation, I am zipping my jacket back up and head out the door.

When I enter the cargo bay she looks up at me from her console, and suddenly I am painfully aware that I have no idea what I am doing here. Instead, I find the blanket she has brought with her, feel the rough-spun fabric and am taken back to how it looked wrapped around her shoulders.

We exchange mundane words, the conversation is stagnant, uneasy, and why do I bring up the environmental systems?

But then the honest concern about the Ventu is etched onto her face, revealing the care she has developed for the people we spent merely a few days with. I think about her admitting in front of Kathryn that she had grown to respect and even admire their unique culture, and I see how much thought she has given our experiences.

I tell her I am glad to be back on the ship and think to myself that I am glad for her to be here as well. It feels good to have the sentiment in common with her, to know she shares what I have seen and experienced. I have a sudden need to tell her how I feel, but then words fail me and instead I look away from her features and place the blanket over the console. I leave, feeling more conflicted than when I arrived.

 

\---------

 

The next day, my feet find their way to Astrometrics almost of their own accord, even though I could have waited for Seven to bring the report to my office, like she usually does, and I try to ignore the flutter in my stomach.

I have no idea where this is going, the sudden shift in my perception sparked by our recent experiences, but the thoughts have kept me awake all night, wondering how to approach this development.

I also thought of Kathryn, my best friend and confidant. There was a time when I hoped for a future with her, but we both agreed that those steps will never be available to us on Voyager. I wish I could ask for her advice now, but I am not quite sure how to bring it up. If there was nothing left between us maybe it would be easier. I shake off these thoughts. They lead nowhere.

This is not the first time I have cared for someone else, and yet, it feels entirely different. Seven is a member of the crew. She is someone I know, who has vastly exceeded any expectations I may have had. She has proven me wrong again and again, challenged me and my way of thinking. She may have maintained a number of her Borg characteristics but has also shown herself to be a remarkable woman.

When the doors slide open, she is in her usual spot, her statuesque form at the controls, fingers sliding over displays. It is only as I step up next to her that she lifts her head and regards me.

“Commander. How can I assist you?” Once, her face would have shown annoyance or confusion at my presence, but today she is smiling, if only slightly.

“I am just here for the daily report.”

She raises her brow. “Usually I deliver the report at the end of my shift, which would have been in twenty-three minutes. Is there are reason you require it sooner?”

“No. But I was in the neighborhood and decided to save you the trip.” 

She shoots me a quizzical look before she retrieves the padd, checking its contents, then passing it over to me. As I reach for it, our fingers touch. It’s only the light contact of skin on skin, but when I look up, I can’t quite read the expression in her large blue eyes. I am, however, very aware of how close we are standing together.

Then, just as quickly, the connection ends, and she abruptly turns around, back to the console, leaving me to regard her profile, her eyes darting across the screens, jaw moving slightly. There seems to be something troubling her, but I am not certain how to inquire.

“Is there anything else, commander?” Her words rouse me from my thoughts.

“No. That will be all.”

I turn, but just before I reach the doors she speaks up again.

“I would like to have dinner with you.”

Her bluntness startles me and I stop in my tracks and turn around slowly.

“Excuse me?”

She appears flustered, her usually confident posture is gone, replaced with insecurity.

She clears her throat. “I have been told that to develop a closer relationship, it is easiest for people to share a meal.”

Her candid explanation brings a smile to my lips, and I take a step towards her.

“What did you have in mind?”

Confidence is returning to her as she speaks. “My research has been contradictory on the subject, but I believe dinner at a restaurant is widely accepted.”

I am not quite prepared for the skip of my heart as she makes her suggestion.

“We may have to settle for the holodeck, but I know a beautiful place in Cap Bénat.”

“I am sure your choice will be sufficient.” She looks away for a moment, shifts in her stance. “Would 1900 hours tomorrow be convenient?”

Her insecurity brings a youthfulness to her features, an innocence she rarely displays, and I can’t help but find it endearing.

“Sounds good. Then it is a date.”

She looks at me for a moment, then a smile plays on her full lips. “It appears it is.”

I move to leave, yet pause once more, and she turns her head towards me. With one last shared smile and the warm spark of anticipation in my chest, I leave the lab.


End file.
